One Punch Minotaur
by MONMUSUfan
Summary: When Darling-kun goes out for an early shopping trip, he encounters a Minatour who can end any fight in a single punch, whatever be the enemy, incidentally now Darling has to take care of a tricky Ushi-Oni too.(OPM parody with Monmusu setting)
1. Chapter 1

It was another peaceful morning in Tokyo. Birds were chirping, people were getting ready for their work, cars were polluting the environment as usual. For one Kurusu Kimihito things were a bit more harsh. He had to wake up early to avail the big Thursday vegetable sell of the super market.

" _Man this is tiring, the girls eat like black-holes. Good thing I'm getting aid for their stuff, else everything would have become hairy."_ Kimihito aka the darling-kun was thinking to himself. Suddenly he saw an Arachne speeding into the supermarket.

" _She isn't a regular Arachne like Rachnee. She has furs and has a more stockier built than Rachnee. Probably an Ushi-oni."_ Kimihito thought to himself.

"Good morning sir, May I know your requirements and/or desires?" the bunny girl who was working as the store manager asked Kimihito, quite cutely. forcing a sweat-drop on his head.

"Na-hh, nothing much, I was looking for..."Kimihito was scooped up by the previously seen USHI-oni. He felt pedipulps firmly pressed on his waist.

The Ushi-oni shouted, "Hand me all the supplies, else this guy dies." she had taken him as hostage and trying to intimidate the bunny girl in giving her the stuff.

"Hey miss, where is your host?" Kimihito asked the Ushi-oni with a semi cold voice.

"Shut The Fuck Up, human. Huh, what about this lump on your pants?" she pressed on Kimihito's groin to emphasize the point and the smelt him seductively, "You seem to have housing an Arachne, though a petty one." she smiled cheekily.

Suddenly a Minatour walked in, she was wearing a red skintight jumpsuit, yellow stiletto boots and gloves and a glowing white cape. "Ms. Smith, damn you, this is the last time I'm shopping for yeah...hey you ugly looking spider girl, put the boner popping guy down."

"Don't you dare call me ugly cow-bitch." the Ushi oni shouted like hell almost busting Kimihito's eardrums in the process.

The Mintour strode calmly towards the duo and the an unexpected thing happened, with lightening fast reflexes, the Minatour jumped up and with surgical precision threw a right jab in the cheeks of the Ushi-oni.

Kimihito felt the grip loosen on him and then he was falling and with a thud he landed on his buttock, "Good for you, that your butt is so plumpy, else a bone might've been broken." the Minatour looked at Kimihito.

The Ushi-oni landed on the wall, out cold. Some stalls were broken due to the heavy impact, the bunny girl was still bewildered to speak a single thing, Kimihito somehow managed to overcome this awe and asked the minatour, "Who're you?"

"I'm Nora, I'm a hero and newest operative of M.O.N." she nonchalantly filled her basket with the vegetables as if nothing happened, and then moved towards the exit.

The bunny girl cried, "What's about the payment, Miss?"

"Take it from the ugly spider-girl, I'll tell Ms. Smith to drop by." Nora moved out of the store, leaving behind a flustered Bunny-girl and a bewildered Kimihito.

Soon the MON team arrived and taken the Ushi-oni in custody, apparently she fled from her coordinator, who incidentally was Ms. Smith, again.

The Ushi-Oni was reprimanded as Ms. Smith intimidated her with the devilish aura, "Now we need to find a host for you, hey Darling-kun, how about you?"

Kimihito gulped in horror, "But Ms. Smith..." he was cut short, "Now Mina-chan please be gentle with your new host Darling-kun." she ordered the furry arachne.

Mina leaped and hugged Kimihito and hissed in his ear, "Your that thing is only for me and I use chains to bind, it'll be fun..." Kimihito shuddered in fear of the impending doom.

In the outskirts a Lizardman was prowling the grounds with her open sword. " _This males have been drained of their blood and Semen. The bloodloss isn't fatal but they're simply out of their minds."_ The place before her eyes was filled with psychotic human males, jumping on each-other in their birthday suits.

 **(In the city)**

A small kid was having his ice cream while his mom looked at him, affectionately. Suddenly she heard a buzzing sound, a girl with mosquito like features appeared and dragged the kid, she forcibly bit him and took a sip of his blood.

The kid's mom smacked the Vamp mosquito but she didn't even budge, instead she slapped the mom away, the power in that slap was so much that the mom got almost blown away. She was bracing herself for the impact but somebody caught her bridal style.

"No worries, I will eliminate the mosquito girl." the Lizardman haughtily described.

 **(Darling-kun's misery)**

"But Ms. Smith, who was that Nora girl?" Kimihito asked Smith.

"You know Darling-kun, despite the extra-species law there are some Monster girls who didn't sign it, like Vamp Mosquitos, Vampires, Succubi, Incubi, Jabberwocks, etc, etc. They want to eliminate the humans and peaceful monsters. To combat them we're hiring heros from benevolent and heroic species like Zombies, Minotaurs, Lizardmans, Dragons. Nora is yet to be recognized as a hero as she hasn't taken the test, but we use her as a cost for her free-loading." Smith paused to take a breath. While rest of the Mon squad listened carefully.

"I want to enroll as a Hero too, I wanna protect darling, too." Mina jumped up enthusiastically.

"Huh, that's dangerous fur-ball, you don't wanna kill yourself, I guess." Zombina ridiculed Mina's idea.

"So, Darling, you take Mina-chan home, tell Rachnera to share her room with Mina, the builders are gonna hit your home soon. I'll come tomorrow for the paper-works and I'm gonna do my lunch there. K?" Ms. Smith winked at Kimihito.

Kimihito nodded in agreement as He had to guide Mina to his home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What, that freeloader has dumped this furball on you ?" Rachnera looked dissatisfied, while Miia was laughing inwardly, " _Now, the wall crawling dominatrix will become the bondage slave. Fufu."_ Miia was too busy to look as she was thinking herself and Mina tying up Rachnera. Cerea being Cera showed no emotion, Mero welcomed Mina with open arms, _"A furry crab?"_ Papi and Suu, being devoid higher of cognitive reasoning chose to pester Mina with hugs. Though Mina seemed to enjoy it.

 **(Lizardman vs Vamp Mosquito)**

"You're going down insect." the Lizardman swung her sword to cut down an attack of the Vamp-mosquito. The Vamp-mosquito was using her psychic powers on common mosquits and controlling them as an extension of her petite body. Half of the mosquitoes were helping her in the fight the other half was sucking up blood from everyone and semen from the male populace, thus strengthening her.

Nora sat up on her bed, "This nasty screwed up mosquitoes won't even cut me some slack." she was disgusted by the thronging mosquitoes, then she heard things falling,so she came out of her flat.

The Lizardman was winning against the mosquito girl due to her superior skills and inhuman strength. "You're great scales. But I'll skin you alive. hahha..." the mosquito girl grew in size and strength.

" _Don't tell me, she is sucking up all those mosquitoes in her body to up the ante?"_ The Lizardman charged for a final attack, but the Mosquito girl slapped her away. Then something unusual happened, a Minotaur in her PJ's came up to the duo and pointed towards the mosquito girl, "Hey sucker. Yuo'r brothers are a pain in my ass. Get the hell out."

The Lizardman screamed, "Get out you fool. She is too strong..." the mosquito girl stopped the Lizardman by kicking her into a building. The building collapsed due to the impact.

"See...stupid cow." the monster sneered at Nora.

Nora simply punched her and thus killing her in one punch. The whole area was smeared by blood and semen.

The Lizardman pulled herself up from the site. "Amazing, such godly power, who're you?"

"I'm Nora, I'm a hero for freeloading."the Minotaur replied with a boring face.

"Will you teach me please?" the Lizardman was awed by Nora.

"I'll, but you've to help me in my hero work and cooking." Nora was very deadpan with the demands.

 **(Infront of Mayor's office)**

 **"We're the Monster Waifu lover's association, we are dedicated to protect Monmusus from human beings like Kurusu Kimihito. We have seen him building his own harem and taking advantage of innocent girls. Have you seen the frustrations of MIa-sama, the cries of Papi-sama, the ears of Suu-sama." Today we'll beat him up and rescue our waifus, cause we're so jealous of him."**

The leader of the group was giving slogans to charge up the cadres, yet in a close niche a lesser devil was smiling like hell.  
"You want to protect Kurusu Kimihito? Let's see how you handle this brainwashed retards Mina?"

Kmimihito was stunned by the uproar outside his house, angry men were shouting slogans against him. Mina came out and saw the commotion, "Hmm...Druella, I never thought that you would hit the nadir this soon."

She took up a bucket of water and laced it with a drop her venom and then sprayed it over the angry mob, within a second they were calmed down.

"Why the hell we're here?" one man asked.

"Well, we were thinking of taking out that son of a bitch mayor and his underlings, why we are even here?" another man asserted.

"Do they live here?" asked another one.

"No, this house belongs to Kimihito's, lets march to that bastard's office." the leader guy uttered.

"Wow, Mina how did you manage that?" Kimihito was surprised.

"Nothing, that was a petty charm, I used my poison to break it, I said that I'll protect you." Mina's cheek reddened a bit.

"Thank you." Kimihito knew that he is indebted to this girl.

 **(Some time later near mayor's office)**

"We the **"Wig Army"** will end this plaguing injustice, we'll take down the mayor and free the citizens." the leader aka Rasting announced.

True to their name every volunteer wore a wig over their heads. They assembled below a tall building and then started indiscriminate ransacking, suddenly someone screamed, "Wrong building, this is the HQ of porn industry, protect with your lives."

They realized their mistake and ran towards the other end.

Mayor Takeda was calmly sitting on the costly revolving-tilting chair. He lit up a cigar and blew a awful amount of smoke, "Panic chan, I guess I can trust my life, with you."

A slender Kunoichi girl appeared and smiled with a little frown.

Soon the commotion reached to the office and stones were being pelt at the building. Still Takeda was the embodiment of composure and calmness.

Panic took a fighting stance as the protesters broke in, Panic threw a bunch of exploding Shuriken to them, and the explosion killed almost everybody. Rasting was the last one standing.

"You killed my party, prepare to payback with your body, bitch." Rasting was furious and bent on to avenge his fallen comrades.

Panic smiled sadistically and then threw a knife towards him, the knife took away his wig, Rasting was totally bald, and his head tapered into the shape of male genitalia.

"So, you're a true dick-head, so let's cut it to size?" Panic bared her katana and charged towards Rasting.

 **(In close vicinity)**

 _"That Smith never gives me a damn break, now I've to check up on that fucking mayor. Good thing now that I got the Lizardman to help me, she is surely some nut._ **What the hell is this?"** a wig just dropped on the head of Nora out of nowhere.  
"Wow! A wig, might look cool on my unattractive short hair." Nora looked happy.

Suddenly Nora saw a guy running in utter panic. His head looked pretty familiar to her, "I'm sure he is some head but I just can't recall the some part."

Nora moved on but stopped in her tracks when a female ninja appeared in front of her, the Ninja was clad in black ninja cloths. Her eyes were red like a habitual drunk.

She screamed, "Which way did the dick-head go?"

"Now I get it, Dick. Thank you, flat chested Ninja." Nora replied.

"Covering him; you wigged Minotaur or should I call you the caped Horny?" the Ninja girl was pissed beyond any terrestrial level.

Nora caught the knife thrown at her direction with ease, the Ninja looked bewildered. Then she followed up by throwing one of her exploding shuriken, but Nora caught it and threw it away.

"I Jack-o-Lantern Panic, the best Ninja on the face of Earth have never seen such an opponent. You caped horny, will humor me with your skills." Panic charged Nora with her Katana, she jumped around her with incredible speed.

Nora, side stepped and punched, but Panic changed her direction in the last moment, so the hit was directly on her flat chest.

Panic fell on the ground holding her almost non-existent boobs, Nora chuckled," _Looks like she still packs some..."_

"I won't forgive you caped horny, you'll pay for this." with blast of smoke bomb Panic disappeared still holding her chest.

 **(Kimihito residence)**

Mina and Rachnee were trying to assert their love love for Kimihito simultaneously, Kimihito being the lucky man found himself sandwiched between the bosoms of Mina and Rachnee.

This wasn't an alien feeling for Kimihito, but still he was worried, due to Rachnee's temper and Mina's raw power.

"Please, I'll take both of you out on a movie, then we can have pizza." Kimihito tried to calm the to warring arachne.

"But what about us darling, if those pesky spiders steal you from me?"

"Master, I can't leave you at their mercy."

"Danna-sama, I want to be only Miia-sama's competitor."

"Papi and Suu wants to see movie, too."

"Ok, ok I'll take all of you." Kimihito almost cried out of frustration.

* * *

 **(Sorry for this late tweak, I just merged first 3 chapters in 1 as it looked a bit short for the opening chapters and the flow was a bit disrupting, again sorry for the inconvenience and Happy Holidays people.) (Just ignore third and second chapter for time being)**


	2. Chapter 4

Deep inside the sea a terrible thing was taking shape. The tranquility and peace of the Northern Mermaid kingdom was blown to bits by the worst enemy of all time. Carnage Scylla was thrashing the royal guards mercilessly, the whole kingdom was in perils.

"Please, Octella, there has to be another way." the pacifist king Richard pleaded the Carnage Scylla.

"You, the puppet of land dwellers, should just keep your mouth shut." Carnage Scylla was not done talking, "Humans, they pollute our seas, kill my brothers for delicacies, spill oil on my homeland and you signed a co-existing contract with them, firstly you then humans will have to pay."

 **(Outside Hero recruitment centre)**

 _"I told Lizzy to join me. Ms. Smith has told me that Government will take an exam to enroll me as a legal MON operative and a Hero. I called that Lizardman also."_ Nora was thinking about the events of yesterday. The issues and villains now do pop up in almost daily basis.(not once in a week like Nora's favourite anime "One-Punch_Man".)

Lizzy came running, with a huge back-pack. "Sorry Teacher, I was busy packing my things. As I intend to live as your pupil from now on after we get over with this Hero exam."

"Teacher? Who, me?" Nora looked surprised.

"Yes, the strongest being on this planet, I want to learn from you, Sensei." Lizzy looked at Nora with cute puppy eyes.

"Aw, fine by me as long as you pay the half rent and help me in cooking." Nora informed.

Lizzy's eyes lit up as the duo entered the exam hall. Manako was sitting behind the desk and noting down the name of the applicants. The turnout was huge, Monmusus of all shapes, sizes and species have turned up for the noble cause( to say nothing of the pay-package though).

"No. 100) Lizzy and No. 101) Nora." Manako handed the duo their registration cards and wished them a customary best of luck.

"Look at them, the Lizardman looks good, but the average Minatour, she is so thin and short and look at her unattractive short furs, she will be chucked out in the first round." a haughty Dragonewt replied.

"The funny duo, they remind me of that anime, where a caped baldy and the blond cyborg become heroes." a Troll laughed.

"Haa...caped Horny and the blonde Lizard, are they cosplayers?" another muscular tetra-arm laughed.

Lizzy was mad beyond her limits, but she was amused to see Nora munching on a Banana( quite seductively though), _"Sensei gives two pence worth damn about these retards, I have so much to learn from her."_

"Hi...Minna-san, I'm Tionishia. I'll take your physical fitness exam. So please follow the rules and best of luck." the mild mannered ogre drew the attention of the examinees.

 **(After one hour)**

"The physical, was damn easy wasn't it Sensei?" Lizzy asked Nora. The physical exam was already over, only the cognitive and intelligence test was in line. The duo was changing.

"Hah, that was easy." Nora replied.

 _"Your thoughts on inter-species marriage program? Hmm..quite a deep essay. Well they're recruiting best of the best, so it figures."_ Lizzy was busy writing the essay, while Nora felt like chewing her pencil to grind out an idea, suddenly it hit her mind and she promptly wrote it down.

Doppel was checking the essay sheets, "Hey guys guess what, that Lizzy girl scored a perfect 100 in the essay, her language skills were exquisite but Nora hell, she did write some funny shit."

Everyone in MON squad got their ears ready, Doppel read out, "I'm against this measure at it won't allow something integral for my training, I need to do &^$%^&*# 100 times for my daily training regime, but marriage will force me to do $%# *() so my training will get hampered."

 **(The results)**

Lizzy opened the envelope oozing with confidence, _"200 out of 200, full marks in both tests, a true ace. Rank given S-class rank-20"_ , "Sensei how about you?" she asked Nora.

Nora opened her envelope, " _This is coming up, I can see the tip. It's more like the tip of S, huh as S-class..."_

Nora looked at her like a nascent Zombie, " I barely passed. Placed in class B."

"Sorry, Sensei. I think there has to be some miscalculation?" Lizzy replied.

"Nah, I got full in Physicals but got a passing mark in the essay." Nora replied.

Manako stormed in and asked, "I'm very pleased to inform you that only you two passed this exam. I congratulate you and now our A rank hero Hina will take your orientation class."

The duo sat in the room waiting for the hero to come.

A haughty Hinezumi in Taekwndo gear came in, "I see you two are being selected, let me tell you the hero business has it's fair share of risks. Every year we loose at least 10-15 people just because they forget their place."

Nora ignored her and went on sucking a lolipop. This irritated Hina beyond normal levels, she slapped the desk before Nora, "Hey you, do you think it's a joke?"

Nora replied, "You're not funny enough."

"Why, you?" Hina was trembling in anger.

"You've no right to offend Sensei, Sensei already dealt with a greater threat." Lizzy defended Nora. _"Deep breath, deep breath...I'll deal with this cow later."_ Hina thought to herself.

The rest went as usual, Hina described the hierarchy of the classes, Like there are B class, A class and the elite tier S class.

 **(The afternoon)**

"Hey, Lizzy; Do the dishes, I'm going out get some Udon for dinner." Nora replied and went out for her afternoon stroll and etc. etc.

Nora was thinking about the events of today, "Lizzy surely is a great material, there's nothing that I can teach her. Still getting another pair of hands is lucrative enough. Still that Hina person has no manners, as if like sand got in her frilly underwear."

"Hey ugly cow, wanna have some training with me like Newgirl crushing?" Hina sneered at Nora.

"Cut it, TKD-mouse. I'm busy now." Nora avoided Hina.

Hina jumped infront of Nora and tried her moves, "Take my punch of prestige, kick of ko, palm of plummeting..." Nora avoided her attacks and slapped her to the ground.

"Ah, ahh, shit...such power..." Hina's senses faded as Nora went out of her vision.

 **(The next morning)**

Kimihito and his homestays were standing in-front of Apple theatre, the biggest thchnology aided multiplex which caters all species. Kimihito went ahead and booked 8 tickets.

"This is a movie date between me and Darling." Miia announced.

"I wanna sit beside him." Papi replied.

"No, Master'll sit with me." Centorea's face looked very stern.

"You, guy's are forgetting about me. Honey is mine for the day." Rachnera glared.

"Shut up, you bra-heads, He'll take me, cause I've saved him yesterday." Mina announced.

"I'll be my Danna-sama's mistress, who is bound to watch her love in the bosom of Mina-sama." Mero's eyes glittered.

With all this mumbling and rumblings the party proceeded towards the entrance.

On the nearby riverbed a Scylla emerged, "Hm...so these are the human settlements. Well it's time for some carnage." A group of very dangerous looking Mermen and Mermaids followed the deranged Scylla.


	3. Chapter 5

**(MON Headquarters)**

"Hey, Smith; the scylla is wrecking havoc already. She killed 100 humans and 10 Liminals alone. Her army consists of 10 Mermaids and they are nothing like that goth loli Mero." Manako sniffed.

"Hmm...it's a Z++ threat, I guess I'll have to send more heroes to kill that thing, contact Hina, Dragana and everyone from A group, Tio, Zombina you go with them. Take on the party first, then take on that damning scylla." Ms. Smith ordered.

Within seconds Hina, Dragon-ball( a muscular Dragonewt), Venom-Ai( the Loli Medusa), Domina-ESUDESU( a sado arachne), Sailor-Helen( a Hell-hound) all were present, Tio and Zombina briefed them about the setting and zoomed out to take down the threat.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a very Important news with Brave the cowardly Kobold." "Fuck this shit, why did they have to do this when Saitama was going to punch that damn bad-ass seaking?" Nora moaned in frustration.

A very disturbed and shaking female kobold appeared on the tv screen, and then she stuttered, "Tthh...There's a very distressing event is haaaaa...happening outside the central hall, we have Trevor Jakata reppooo...reporting from the spot."

"Yes Brave, this is Trevor, as you can see the mermaids and a scylla is wrecking havoc and killing people equally with their special weapons which are there..." Trevor was hit by sword from his back, it perforated out from his chest, blood was dripping.

"Hi,...humans, this is Octella. Get ready to die." a sickeningly sweet smile came from the aforementioned Scylla.

"Lizzy, wear a new one, your's last one was ripped by that damn mosquito." Nora looked dead serious, the intent of her eyes could even melt a stone.

 **(Inside the movie theatre)**

Kimihito felt like puking after watching that sweet cheesy romantic comedy. He was more of an action buff, but the girls suggested that this debut movie of ANM 48, should be the one to watch. Infact his homestays were very happy and currently they're enjoying this movie.

Suddenly the movie stopped and Kimihito heard a very familiar voice, it was Ms. Smiths.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Minna-san. We're deeply regretted to inform you that a situation evolved and due to your safety we insist you to remain in the movie hall. Please enjoy your movie now." the announcement stopped.

There was a loud murmur in the crowd, but in past issues similar orders were given to people in movie theatres so it wasn't that sort of an alien issue.

"Darling I'm very afraid."

"I'll protect you master."

"Suu'll help."

"Papi helps centorea, too."

"Danna-sama and i'll be separated, yay."

"Honey. don't worry, you know how paranoid is that woman in shades."

"Don't worry Honey, this hero in waiting will save you."

Kimihito chuckled, "Man they surely love me."

Suddenly the door burst open and three Mermaid came in, they weren't like Mero, they had feet but mermaid features also, like the fishtail dangling.

"Now, you all die..." before they could make a move Rachnee sprayed her webs on them, blinding them temporarily.

Mina, Mia and Centorea jumped on them, Centorea's blunt sword, Mia's karate and Minas boxing power were sufficient to suppress them, "Now I need to call Mon, damn this place blocks all signals, need to go out." Kimihito told the girls.

They came out dragging the three captives along.

 **(Outside the movie theatre)**

"How did these shit became so large? They're smaller a bit ago." Venom-Ai was distressed due to the larger frame of her opponent.

"Are you jealous?" Esudesu said while punching a Mermaids gut.

The light drizzle has become heavier by now. The heroes and their adversaries both were drenched.

Dragon-ball, Hina and Tio were fighting the rogue sea creatures near the Movie hall, it was a very balanced fight though the heroes and the Mon operatives were gaining the upper hand. Suddenly the scylla emerged of nowhere and thrusted the heroes out of the vicinity.

She sniffed the air, and then looked at the movie hall..."Humans." but suddenly something hit on her head, she turned to see a teenager boy throwing pebbles to her, "Die, stupid octopus."

A sadistic frown appeared on her face, but before she could act, she was kicked thoroughly in her midsection, "I'm Jack-o-Lantern Panic and you can't harm the guy I'm crushing on."

Octella picked herself up, "Ahh...resistance, it turns me on, it turns me on like the vibrator."

Panic didn't relent she hammered and plummeted the Scylla using her super sonic attacks, as she was on a date with that boy so she didn't bring her gears.

The Scylla looked defeated, but soon got up..."Ha...looks like I was a bit dehydrated." the Scylla began to grow in size.

"Don't get near it, Panic-chan." a voluptuous amazon woman in jail clothing appeared.

"I'm Yuru-Yuri prisoner. I can't let young maidens like you die...Panic-chan. I heard that Lightning Monica and Power Serena of A class has gone down already gone down...I can't let this Scylla do any more."

"Yuru-Yuri transform." Yuru-yuri prisoners body became more muscular thus tearing her clothing, leaving her only in a very small two piece Bikini.

"I better get my weapons." Panic stormed out with her date.

Yuru-Yuri let out a furry of punches, kicks and knee strikes to Octella, Octella looked plummeted, the Amazon stopped to draw a breath, within a fraction of a second Octella threw a punch in her crotch. The prisoner was down on her knees, Octella sneered and thrusted a knee in her face, the prisoner fell on the ground bleeding and unconscious.

"Girls, you take cover with honey, I won't be able to hold her..." Mina was cut-short as Tio put a hand on her shoulders.

"Mina-chan, you won't alone...Hina, Dragon-ball protect the entrance." Tio looked reassuring.

 **(Lizzy)**

 _"Too bad that Sensei can't jump buildings like me."_ Lizzy was rushing towards the spot where the main threat the Scylla was moving, other small fries have got taken care of. Lizzy already had to rescue Lightning Monica and Power Serena, the two deadly A-class heroes. If Lizzy was a bit late they both could have been dead.

They were thoroughly pulverized and Monica was in Coma, but Serena told her, "The S...Scylla, she growssssss." then she too fell in Coma.

"I've to be cautious." Lizzy ran through the buildings only to get a glimpse of a girl in frilly clothing jumping buildings in the other direction with a boy grabbed in her armpits.

"Wow, dating under this sort of scenario, they must be pretty amazing." Lizzy thought.

 **(Nora)**

 **"That damn Lizard."** Nora was flustered as she wasn't as quick as Lizzy, she never had a thing for jumping buildings so she hit the streets, "Not an issue, 10km run was there in my training schedule."

On her way Nora encountered a Loli on a cycle, "Hey get inside, it's dangerous." the loli barked at Nora,

"I'm a hero." Nora replied.

"Ok, then I can take you there, it's a grave problem that we're facing." suddenly her phone beeped.

"Licenceless Loli, speaking."

"Loli-chan don't go near she is too hot for you," Smith replied from the other end.

Nora snatched the phone from her..."Hey, it's Nora."

Smith in a stern tone said, "You too, it's too big for you."


	4. Chapter 6

Suddenly Nora felt a huge amount of inertia as she hit the asphalt, "Sorry, newbie, can't put you in danger." the License-less Lolita pedaled away with an incredible speed. The mobile was still in her hands.

"Nora-chan, please get back with Loli-chan, at once." Smith pleaded from the other end.

"Loli is already gone, I'm going in too." raindrops kept falling on her face, which was steeled and resolute for stopping this carnage once and for all.

 **(Carnage Scylla)**

Tio punched Oct directly in her face, while Mina bound Oct in her chains.

"The Ogre and the spider, why you Monsters keep supporting the human cause? Don't tell me that you want to save that average looking idiot standing with his harem over there?"Oct pointed towards Kimihito.

Oct broke free the chains with ease, kicked out Tio and punched Mina. Kimihito rushed towards them "Hey, it's enough. You don't have to beat them any more." Kimihito tried to shield Mina and Tio.

"Stupid human, who'll save you now?" Oct charged towards Kimihito but got intercepted by a slick strike.

"Stop it, idiot mollusk." Lizzy's eyes were furrowed on Oct.

"Don't tell me, you also will chose the humans over a fellow Liminal, especially those who even 4 years ago despised even our existence ?" Oct teased Lizzy.

"I can't allow a psychotic scylla to destroy this world of peaceful co-existence." Lizzy sneered.

People who're stranded in the movie hall shouted racist slogans towards the Liminals,

"Fucking monsters, I don't believe you."

"Go back to jungle, beasts."

"Now what, this MON heroes will join that scylla?"

Oct looked at the crowd and then smiled sarcastically towards the frightened Liminals, "See for yourself, you wanted to live with these sons and daughters of swines. They still view you as enemy and they will never trust you, I on the other hand will make sure to wipe these scums from the very face of my planet, then we will have peace, what do you say my sisters?"

The human crowd got more frightened, while Kimihito stepped up to the challenge, "Don't listen to her, this racist scumbags don't represent me, I'll give my life for my homestays and I won't object to take one if it involves their safety."

His homestays as well as Tio and other Liminal heroes had tear in their eyes, Lizzy used this as her advantage and sliced through Oct.

To her dismay Oct remained unhurt and her scar got tended magically.

Seeing this Lizzy resorted to use fire sword, (a sword which was devised so that it can charge small missiles, by Lizzy's acquaintance Dr. Zenma) thus blinding Oct in a deep smoke.

Soon the smoke dissipated, revealing a very pissed Oct, she charged Lizzy and threw bundles of punches and kicks, Lizzy blocked them with great effort.

 _"Her strikes have a enormous amount of raw power, I need to strike fast."_ Lizzy was having a hard time to keep up.

Suddenly Lizzy saw an opening and thrusted her left fist in Oct's sternum, the impact forced Oct to back-peddle.

A sly smile appeared on Oct's face as she changed direction and thrusted towards Kimihito, Lizzy jumped in an head-butted her head on.

 _"It felt like rocks no granite."_ Lizzy's forhead was bleeding and she was losing her senses, she could hear Oct, closing in.

Suddenly a by-cycle crashed into Oct's body forcing her backwards.

The previously seen Lolita landed with a somersault in air.

"I, Mumen-Lolita'll be your next opponent, ugly."

"Ha, I see you've virtually nothing in your body, why don't you go and screw yourself up? Loli?" Oct sneered.

Loli charged in with combination of kicks and punches, but Oct barely budged and then she just threw Mumen-Lolita in ground. She was very hurt and having trouble standing on her own feet.

"Why you just don't give up? Loli-tan" Oct asked in a very comical way.

"Why? Cause I'm a hero, that's why. I know my limitaions, I know that I'm not blessed with great body or supreme power. But I know I lack asset. But no matter the scenario I'll try till I can." Mumen-Lolita was almost panting.

Her words encouraged Tio and Mina too, the other injured heroes too were moved by this speech. But before they could act all heard the sound of heavy boots.

In the sharp drizzle, there was this Minotaur in jump suit, with a very uncharacteristic stern face.

"For you my anime got blasted, now you'll pay for it. Damn you fast food material." Mina sprinted forwards and landed a humongous punch on the baffled Scylla.

As if the earth stopped moving, as if the time became still; the fearsome Scylla exploded, the whole vicinity got painted in smeared goo. People breathlessly watched.

"Man, I again did it in a single punch. Shit." Nora looked a bit disappointed.


	5. Chapter 7

It has been almost 5 days since Nora blasted Octella. The whole city has become more or less normal again. Still the scars of that fight lingered on the face of the city and the loss of the near and dear one's on their relatives psyche. Though somethings changed as Ms .Smith was impressed by Mina's gallantry and gave her the position of a Mon operative while Nora got advanced in Rankings.

People were enjoying a rather uncommon and eventless morning, Nora was immersed in her manga and Lizzy was cleaning the dishes after the breakfast. The doorbell rang and Lizzy attended the door.

"What's it now? Lizzy?" Nora asked.

"Sensei we got mail from Hero association."Lizzy replied as she handed down the box containing a bunch of letters.

Lizzy greedily delved into finding out her name over the envelopes but most of them were addressed to her cute disciple. She got only two letters, one from Kimihito and his homestays and another was an unnamed person but the content was rather mysterious.  
"You taught me that appearance doesn't matter, you taught me to never give up. Thanks for saving our behinds with a single punch. You're awesome."

"Sensei, you won admirers while I got petty fanboys." Lizzy looked a bit depressed as most of her mail were single handsome guys wanting to go out with her, they even sent their photos and biodatas.

"I need fanboys, males adoring my body and letting me have my way with them is my fucking ultimate dream, damn you Kimihito the harem-raiser." Nora cried in frustration.

"But Sensei there's one thing, as a now you're B class rank 2, you need to do a essential law enforcing task in another 48 hours else you'll be demoted in the end of class B." Lizzy informed Nora.

Nora looked constipated by this revelation and zoomed out.

"Shit, it's almost evening and nothing is happening. Why God? why?" Nora cried in frustration only to be slapped on her back. The Ninja girl was standing behind her.

"Oh you again? What was it...Nurse and medic, or Aphrodisiac tonic?" Nora was trying desperately to remember the Kunoichi's name, it was almost on the tip of her tongue.

"Shut it cow-brain, it's Jack-o-Lantern Panic, lets resume our match." Panic looked pissed.

"I don't have time to play. I need to catch a delinquent." Nora rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Tigress optimal, this girl was running around the town very threateningly." a very old lady was talking to a very athletic looking Tiger-woman(Jinko) in Royal-bengal striped leather suits.

"Heh...heh...Panic now you're a goner, this old-hag things you're sort of a monster...ha ha, be nice in the jail." Nora laughed like a psychotic.

"Hey, Horny-ass, the old woman was referring you." the Jinko strode towards Nora.

Nora cried in protest, " I'm Nora, I'm a hero, this girl over here is a dangerous Kunoichi." Nora pointed towards Panic.

The Jinko held Nora's collar tightly, "Never heard of you, so how'll it be?"

Panic had a very childish smile in her face, the smile when a delinquent strangles a puppy for sheer fun. She leaped in the air and threw exploding Shurikens at the Jinko. The Jinko got knocked out from the laughing gas that came out due to the explosion.

"So it's you and Me now, Nora." Panic replied and dashed kith her Katana, Nora with a perfect palm strike broke the katana and then used a shredded piece of metal as a toothprick, "I thold yeah, I don't hav teh time fo dis..."

"Fuck you, stupid-ass Minotaur." Panic charged with full force and throwing exploding shurikens all around the area. Light-posts, buildings, parked cars all took the hit, Nora had to catch a debry to save an unsuspecting ice-cream licking kid.

Then it clicked in her head, "Bad guys cause destruction, Panic is remodeling the city by illegal and violent means, so she is literally destructing, so she is a bad guy, no bad girl." a smile appeared on her face. She avoided an incoming kick and struck Panic on her back to bury her inside the asphalt.

Later Panic was taken in an ambulance, she was so damaged that she had to be in the Hospital before serving her term.

Meanwhile Nora came back into her house only to find a sticky note.  
"Sensei, I've been called by the Hero association for unknown reasons, I'll be late so don't wait for me. -Lizzy."

"Aww...man I've to make diner again, guess I'll just buy two instant Udon noodles, but first let's watch the soccer match for a change." Lizzy slouched on the couch and switched on the TV.

 **(Headquarters)**

Ms. Smith was very worried as this was a very grave threat, a Meteor of Mars's size was falling towards The Earth with incredible speed. Ms. Smith summoned all S-class heroes to deal this this impending disaster. But some of them were busy subduing crime syndicates, busting up extra-species brothels, others were recovering in Hospital from their fight with Carnage Scylla.

"Lizzy-chan, this is no joke, the signals from the satellites do portray a very grim reality, the meteor is enormous, even a nuke won't be enough to stop it." Smith looked worried.

"But, Ms. Smith such a large meteor speeding directly towards Earth while no celestial explosion is reported, I genuinely feel this catastrophe is not natural." Lizzy replied.

"Lizzy-chan, we can always investigate it after settling this pressing concern." an elderly but extremely athletic looking man answered.

"Apologies, Master Golden-Palm, but still that thing bugs me." Lizzy replied to the S class rank 3.

"It bugs me too, but first we need to take the meteor down." Golden-palm replied.

 **(In a distant spaceship)**

"Hmm...lets just see how the Earthlings fare in the phase one, if they pass I just might take their final exam." Lady Decuma also known as the Dominatrix of the Universe smiled sadistically.


	6. Chapter 8

Lizzy was still baffled, " _I wonder why only me and that old Martial artist snowed up. Do these S-class heroes don't care about our city or it's something else, good thing that Dr. Zenma made those upgrades on my cyborg body._ "

Smith stated, "We need to make a plan, I see that Lizzy-chan has already upgraded her cyborg part and we all can count on Master Palm."

Lizzy smiled, " _Looks like this shade wearing agent has sharp eyes."_

 **(Nora's room)**

"We interrupt this football match to bring you a special announcement." the match was suddenly taken away from the live broadcast.  
"Screw this, just when Vardy was rampaging through those sitting blue ducks, this has to happen. Why, damn you Jose, damn you the wanking one." Nora cried in frustration as her favourite football match was stopped.

"This is a special announcement for all people leaving in FUBUKI prefecture, a giant meteor is heading towards you and you should evacuate for your own safety, for the love of Buddha, do it immediately!" the announcer screamed with insanity.

"What's wrong with her? I'll probably solve it one punch again." Nora replied as she was changing in her heroic jumpsuit.

 **(Outside HA hq)**

A robotic suit landed in front of the HQ, it had a weird design, the basic structure was of a Human female with big ass-ests, while the outer body was designed in almost scantily clothing. But the main feature of the android was it's raw material, it was made of pure Platinum. The guards bowed to her, "Welcome S-class rank 6, Platinum Valkyrie."

"The impact will happen in T-30 minutes in FUBUKI prefecture, Minna-san I want your full assistance to avert this demon like threat." Smith bumped her fists over the table.

"So we have 30 minutes to figure out something?" Palm-sensei asked Smith.

"Nope, we've only 29 minutes and 30 seconds." the Platinum Valkyrie replied.

"It's a good thing that you came, Plati-chan." Smith smiled at the robotic hero.

"We have to time to waste, let's just go out and smash the god-damn meteor." Lizzy cried.

The Heroes along with Smith went out, while the rest of the MON squad watched silently.

"Do you know Manachi, if they screw it up then we are all fucking Tandooris." Zombina winked at Manako.

"Manako almost cried, please don't scare me like that." Manako protested while shaking her head.

"Don't worry Mana-chan, I won't eat you even if I love Tandooris." Tio butted in.

"Idiots, let's just focus on evacuating people from that prefecture." Doppel tried to be rational.

Lizzy, Golden palm and Platinum Valkyrie watched the sky to look out for the meteor, Smith was down in her car, _"I'm just gonna slip out while those stupid heroes look for the meteor, I'm too busy to die."_

"Don't strain you eyes, Lizzy-kun. The meteor is still very far apart, though it'll become visible in another 25 minutes I guess, so any ideas?" Palm asked Lizzy and Plati.

"I'll unleash a fury of my nuclear arsenal and will destroy it before it reaches the Stratosphere." Platinum Valkyrie replied while Lizzy nodded in agreement.

 **(Darling's house)**

"It's a good thing that we live in Kindaichi prefecture, isn't it darling?" Mia asked Kimihito in the wake of that evacuating announcement.

"It'll be a great escape for us, but I fell bad for the people own there, even if the heroes are able to save them I don't think the collateral damages can be nullified, but still let's hope for the best." Kimihito tried to sound optimistic.

"I'll help people to evacuate." Mina answered as she changed in her Hero suit( Knitted by Rachnera, which consisted a midriff showing top and a short skirt)

"Mina, that's dangerous." Kimihito protested.

"Darling, I just want to be a hero like that cool Minotaur.I wanna be famous too." Mina swooned.

"That's ridiculous, that Mino is not even famous." Rachnera cut in.

"Hey, Mia you look too supporting of that Moronic furball?" Centorea asked Mia in a very inaudible tone.

"If she dies in the action then I lose a competitor, a loss with which I can live." Mia had a dark aura.

"Now I see, yes I too'll support her then."Centorea answered in Mia's ears.

"Papi and Suu wanna help the spider onee san too." the petite ones announced in unison.

"Oh, the heroic lover Mina-san will in the battlefield while an impotent Danna-sama will hold her dead body with tears streaming his cheeks. That is tragedy." Mero's eyes glittered in excitement.

Suddenly Kimihito switched on the TV, "As we can see the meteor is approaching with an incredible speed, if Heroes can't do anything in another 10 minutes then we're done for." the announcer described while giving snapshots of the telescopic images which caught the speeding meteor.

"It's too dangerous and you don't even have enough time Mina, please." Kimihito hugged Mina from behind.

 **(FUBUKI Prefecture)**

"Here it comes, Lizzy Palm step aside." Platinum Valkyrie unleashed a fury of nuclear missiles from various part of her body and charged them at the black dot on the sky which was becoming bigger exponentially over seconds.

The warheads blasted through the meteor and the spectacle was sent from the sat-cam directly to Valkyrie's wrist monitor.

Palm and Lizzy're astonished by the technology of this new hero, though the image showed that the meteor sustained no damage as if the warheads got blasted after colliding with an impenetrable shield covering the meteor.

In a distant spaceship, the aforementioned dominatrix of the universe was enjoying this spectacle, "Huh, my pagic barriers, no weapon can pass through them."

"It's no use and I've collected the data from the meteor, so you guys better deal with it." Platinum Valkyrie took off using her power thrusters and glided away.

"How could she do that, that sort of a cowards can never become a hero." Lizzy uttered with venom.

"Well, her androids are very costly that's why she protects them more than anything." Palm replied.

"So that bodysuit was empty? There wasn't a human in it?" Lizzy looked surprised.

"Well Lizzy kun that was an RC android of the person claiming herself as the Platinum Valkyrie.


	7. Chapter 9

Lizzy pointed her sword towards the falling meteor, " _I sincerely hope that doc. has used those upgrades and linked the ammo with my brainwaves."_ Lizzy thought about the most inspiring phrase that she heard, while fusing her mind with her weapon.

 **"In the brightest day.  
In the darkest night.  
No evil, shall escape my sight.  
And those who worship the evil's might,  
Beware of my power, THE LIZARDMAN'S Light."**

Lizzy send a huge blast of plasma rays from her sword, the whole process drained her vitality, as she linked her will-power with the sword. The plasma rays blasted through the protective shield and almost borke the meteor but suddenly Lizzy's power went kaput, she was drained of her energy, she slumped on the ground and the meteor progressed with almost no harm.

"Hmm...hey old man with golden mustache take Lizzy somewhere safe." the familiar voice brought a relief in Lizzy's torrid state.

Golden palm took hold of Lizzy and ran for cover, while a very familiar Minotaur in a jumpsuit took a jumping stance on the terrace of that big-ass building.

"Sensei is here, but will it be enough?" Lizzy tried to remain awake.

Nora looked at her surroundings for one last time then with immense force jumped towards the aftershock of the jump made a big carter over the rooftop. The shockwaves were deafening.

"Thou shan't fall on this city." Nora charged towards the meteor with all her might, "Big-time serious punch." Nora punched that enormous meteor with a strong punch, the incoming fireball stopped for a second and then erupted with a big explosion, a big chunk was hurled towards Palm and Lizzy, Palm broke it with an one palm strike thus protecting the worn out hero.

"She saved us, but the debris they're everywhere, damages will occur." Palm was a little concerned about the result.

The debris kept falling everywhere, destroying the buildings and all otter settlements in the city.

Nora jumped back on the ground, only to faced by an angry mob, led by a familiar Jinko.

The Jinko shouted, "This damn Mino has destroyed your homes, look at the losses we suffered. She is the enemy of us." People who suffered losses from the debris were pretty much galvanized by this manipulative Jinko as they pelted stones and hurled insults towards Nora.

 _"This is the damn underbelly of this Hero Business Nora-chan. If you want to grow as a Hero, you'll have to face this successfully."_ Palm thought in his mind.

"Shut the fuck up, damn retarded fucking idiots, it's meteor which destroyed your homes not me, it feels like you value your settlements more than your life. If you want to hate me then hate me, cause I'm a hero for freeloading, I really don't need approvals of idiots who get manipulated by a catsuit wearing Jinko." Nora shouted at the angry mob, the energy from the shout send shockwaves.

 _"You're on the right path Nora-chan, one day you'll be the saviour of this damn world."_ Golden palm was carrying an unconscious Lizzy towards a nearest medical facility.


	8. Chapter 8:Arrival of the doom

Lady Decuma was a bit thrilled in her ship. The captive alien was trembling in fear as Lady Decuma seductively strode towards him, "Those Earthlings look promising, they destroyed my little gift, this means they're a good challenge." The alien was fastened to a pillar, with his hand and legs bound, he mumbled something incoherent, though one can infer that he was asking for mercy, but he asked a very wrong person.

"Despite their miserable future, little slaves still pray. What a waste of energy." Lady Decuma casually flicked the adam's apple of the victim, his throat busted in pieces. Leaving the whole room smeared in green blood.

 **(Earth, MON headquarters)**

"The satellites have picked up something, Ms. Smith, that meteor was an asteroid, which showed no suspicious movement even 24 hours ago." Manako looked a bit unnerved as she handed Smith those files.

Smith opened them with a yawn, she took a sip of the black coffee, "What the hell is this? This doesn't look like a celestial object at all?"

Manako replied, "Ms. Smith, if we eliminate the impossible, whatever remains however ridiculous has to be the truth."

Ms. Smith pressed a button, which was only meant to be pressed when an emergency of the magnitude of a nuclear threat is to be confronted.

Some hour's later in a secret underground room of the headquarters, Ms. Smith was sitting infront of some 10 flat screens, the presidents of all the powerful and influential countries were on this conference call.

A fat , middle-aged , white haired white man with a flag of stars and stripes on his desk started the conversation, "Ms. Smith, I've already got the briefing, I perceive they are trying to sell us some oils and this is only an advertisement ship, so I guess we don't need to panic as they are only oil mongers."

The Russian counterpart, a bald man with stern feature objected, "That's just a rumor about the oil, I think we need to just need to blast that ship."

Another man with a Union-jack on his table said, "I guess we can cut a deal with them like giving up the ownership of third world or etc, etc."

The Indian and the Chinese premiers said in unison, "As long as they buy cheap products(As long as they recruit call-centre employees) we have no problems with them."

Ms. Smith cleared her throat, "Gentlemen, I say we should just wait and watch, let them make the first move while preparing ourselves too."

Everyone agreed with her, the meeting was over.

 **(Kimihito residence)**

Kimihito was preparing dinner for his homestays suddenly someone barged in, it was a Minotaur and a Minotaur said ina deadpan voice, we're out of food and the supermarket is destroyed by a freak accident, give us two meals."

Kimihto was quite bewildered, suddenly the Lizardman was just shoved her katana in front of his face, "When Sensei asks you something, you better oblige?"

 **(Mon Headquarters)**

"This is a grave issue, I won't say much but I need everything at our Disposal." Ms. Smith asked as she was having a serious meeting with the heroes, Yuru-yuri prisoner, Power Serena, Professor Shotax, Drive Lolita, Platinum Valkyrie, Shonen bat, Nuclear Ninja, Golden Palm."

Professor Shotax, who looked like a little boy despite being aged 28, asked, "Hey, Smith why the hell did you call us out on a Saturday night?" the ashtray and the water bottles were being levitated due to the Shota Esper's power.

Smith gulped only to suppress her discomfort about the hovering shota.

Suddenly the door burst open and Lizzy came in, "I'm sorry, I was having dinner in the Kurusu household, that's why I came late."

"Be seated Lizzy chan, now we have a grave issue on our hands. An UFO is about th hover over this city in let's say another 15 minutes..." Smith was interrupted as some heavy objects collided with the frontal window of the head-quarters.

A Harpy with a sword broke in with three of her comrades, "We the Harpy revolution Party, demand you humans to give back our land which you had taken by force..." she looked blankly as she had already taken three steps, thus has forgotten about the main cause.

"On your wings comrades, don't walk." the second in command flew towards the leader and bonked her head,"You scumbags." the leader Harpy completed her speech.

Suddenly Manako came in rushing and panting, but before she could utter a single word, a strange light fell on the intruding harpies, and in an instance they vaporized, from the broken window a large spaceship was seen, it had spikes protruding, thus making it more scary and ugly.

Manako finished her sentence, "Ms. Smith I missed a decimal point in my calculation, they would come in 1.5 minutes."

A beam was projected from the spaceship, a Tanuki like female creature emerged from it, "Greetings, I'm Reelzegrad. I'm the general of lady Decuma, the dominatrix of the universe. If you submit to her will, my powerful mistress will fill your life with love and chains, balls and whips, else you die a very gory death."

Suddenly Shonen bat, skated towards Reelzegrad and swung his bent metal bat with full force thus smashing the Tanuki's head.

As everyone watched in horror, the blasted head regenerated.


	9. Chapter 9: In the heart of the doom

A fierce battle panned out in the debris of the main building. Shonen bat, Golden palm and Nuclear Ninja took on the Reelzegard. The regenerative powers were pretty much creeping the heroes out. Whenever Shonen bat smashed a head, Golden palm squishes one or Nuclear Ninja chops one, the replacement popped up in no time. With this the physical prowess of the alien monster also kept the trio on their edge.

Suddenly Yuru-yuri prisoner jumped in the fight in her characteristic two piece bikini. Though her punches were becoming quite ineffective.

In the ship there was a bit commotion, as a shark like alien was looking closely at various monitors broadcasting the fight of Reelzegard. While numerous underling were chit-chatting. Suddenly the Shark alien ordered, "Cover Reelzegard." The underlings started firing plasma cannons with low intensity to cover their comrade, while damaging the surroundings. The heroes took refuge under a big chunk of still standing concrete wall.

Nora was having an ice cream, suddenly the plasma blast melted her treat. She looked angrily at the space-ship, "I'll find you and then I'll make you pay." she clenched her fists and started running towards the spaceship.

Lizzy was using her combative skills to ward of some underlings that got beamed down from the space ship for more mayhem. She sliced through one and kicked another one. She was having a great time, _"I wonder, where is Sensei?"_

Nora climbed up the building and and jumped for the ship. She latched onto one of it's spikes. She cautiously climbed up the ship, then punched through a supposed door. Two armed guards greeted her with blasts of plasma guns, "You guys ruined my cape again." she casually strode to them and threw them out of the ship.

"Captain Fuko, we've a problem around gate no.3" an underling reported to the Shark alike alien. She veered her eyes towards a monitor. It showed Nora punching and killing guards indiscriminately."This is a problem. I need to talk her out of this ship. I really don't have time for this lunacy."

She asked in the microphone, "Hey, stop slaughtering the guards."Nora heard it from the outlet in the corridor. The voice told her again, "There's a com. device on the wall pick it up." Nora obliged and picked it up, "What's your problem?"

Nora replied "I need a refund for my ice-cream."

"Then you've to get out of the ship first, then I'll beam down your refund."

"Ok, but I've lost my way."

"I'll guide you, turn left."

Nora looked at the junction once more and with an evil face turned right. Fuko cursed in frustration as the right hallway will directly lead Nora to her cabin. She braced herself for a fight.

Nora charged in after kicking down the door and the replied, "My refund?"

"Eat this, stupid, bitch." Fuko threw loads of acidic juice coming out of her nostrils, Nora evaded each one, but one drop got onto her right breast, revealing her black sports bra a bit. Nora clenched her fist and punched the alien in shreds. Then she run along the tunnel.

Golden Palm, used his double palm strike to burst a head of Reelzegard, suddenly a marble like black ball came out and the regeneration process started centering that ball. "Comrades, thrash him till you get the ball, then break it."

Shounen bat hammered the other head of Reelzegard to reveal that ball, then he broke it in a swing of his bat. Soon Nuclear ninja and Yuru yuri prisoner followed his technique, though Ninja sliced the marble while Prisoner broke it by putting in between her rock solid boobs.

The last head was taken out by palm himself as the lifeless body of Reelzegard fell down.

Nora reached near a vault like door, she had never seen such a big door before, she jumped and punched through, only to get into another room. On an elevated throne a a very sexy anthropomorphic woman was was wearing a latex catsuit and knee high stiletto boots.

She looked at Nora with a gleaming eye, "You came this far, means you're the finest of this planet. What's your name girl?"

Nora replied, "I'm Nora, a hero for...nah a professional hero."

The woman replied, "I'm Lady Decuma, dominatrix of this Universe. I'll make this whole earth my slave."

Nora shot back with an angry tone, "I don't care if you're the discarded electronics of this Universe, but you surely need to refund me for my ice-cream."

Decuma continued, "I've come from a faraway system to get sti muli, I need a fight to liven my live up, to inflict pain, to make a strong girl/guy crawl and kiss my boots." with a small jump Decuma landed before Nora.

Before she could speak anything Nora punched her boobs, Deciuma was thrown away towards the far end of the opposite wall and she literally got stuck in the metallic wall.

Nora replied, "You can't just attack random planets to liven up your BDSM fantasy, even sex starved old hags won't be that desperate."


End file.
